


DBH oneshots

by ResedaBae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResedaBae/pseuds/ResedaBae
Summary: DBH oneshots from my imagines blog on tumblr. (resedabae.tumblr.com)





	1. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds some old AI devices from decades ago and is intrigued.

Detroit was going trough a heat wave, and you and Connor were spending a nice day of doing nothing, lying splayed across your bed while Connor fanned you with a magazine.

“It’s so hot...” you groaned.

“Yes, you’ve said that exactly 4 times now”, Connor said.

“Fucking climate change.” You wondered if you could take off any more layers. You had already discarded your T-shirt, and were wearing only your sports-bra and shorts. You could still take off the shorts and wear nothing but underwear, but would that be too weird?

“Humans are so sensitive”, you said. Connor was not fazed by the heat. He didn’t sweat or get dehydrated, and it took much more extreme heat to overheat him.

He just looked at you with a puzzled look on his face, thinking how he could make you feel better. Maybe a distraction?

He got up and walked around your small apartment, looking at the different items there. Humans required so many different items to survive and make them happy and comfortable. Should he get an apartment as well? What would he use it for?

Then, his gaze found a shelf full of different electric appliances, many of which he didn’t recognize. Some of them looked decades old. He inspected them closer.

“What are you looking at?” You asked.

“These devices; what are they?” He asked and picked up an old dog-robot.

“That’s Fenrir. Or CHiPK9, if you want to be exact. it’s a dog.”

“A dog?”

“It’s an old dog robot I had as a kid”, you said, smiling at the memory of playing with it. “It recognizes it’s owner and responds to simple commands like ‘sit’ and ‘fetch’. Back then, that was some sophisticated technology.”

“I figured it was a toy”, he said. He thought about Sumo, and how different this toy looked like from a real dog. Despite that, humans had bought them and treated them like pets. There seemed to be no limit to human empathy.

He put the dog back on the shelf and looked at the other gadgets. There was an old model of Roomba (newer models of Roomba were still being bought and sold in 2039), other robot toys, some old smart watches and cameras, alarm clocks and other ones Connor couldn’t recognize.

“What’s this?” he picked up a black, tube shaped device with the word ‘amazon’ written on it. It weighed about 2 pounds, and it didn’t have any screens. Maybe it was a speaker?

“Oh, that’s a good one”, you sat up, excited. “It’s Alexa, an old virtual assistant.”

“Alexa…” he said the name, trying to remember where he had heard it before.

“It’s like your ancestor. It’s not exactly complicated in it’s features, but back when I was a kid, that was the best we had.”

“So this is from your childhood home?” He asked.

“Most of the stuff on that shelf is from my parent’s place. We had a lot of gadgets and stuff when I was a kid.”

Connor was fascinated by Alexa. How much had humans achieved in the past twenty years?

“Can I turn it on?” He asked.

“Go ahead. It needs to be plugged in though.”

 

After you helped him find the power cord from your massive collection of wires that you had left tangled up in your closet, you successfully powered up Alexa, and sat down on the floor. Connor was holding the Alexa like it was something precious.

“Alexa, what’s the weather like in Detroit?” You said.

_ “Currently, in Detroit it’s 99 degrees with clear skies. You can expect more of the same tonight, with a low of 77 degrees.” _

Connor’s eyes lit up. “Alexa?” he said, and paused to think. “What should I ask?” He looked at you when he said it, but Alexa answered.

_ “You can ask me anything.” _

 

You played around with Alexa for a while, asking it different questions. There was nothing Alexa could do that Connor couldn’t. Connor was also connected to the internet, and was able to find any kind of information upon request.

Eventually, you got hungry and decided to cook something. You left Alexa on the kitchen table while you worked.

Over your time together with Connor, you had taught him how to cook. Now he was better at it than you.

“I wish I knew what it was like to appreciate good food”, Connor said while slicing the onions. He always sliced the onions, since it didn’t make him cry.

“I guess you can do something else while I eat”, you suggested.

“I like listening to your music.”

“Well then, let’s play some music!” You turned towards Alexa and spoke.

 

“Alexa, play Despacito.”


	2. Little Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short reader works at Detroit PD

You and Gavin - your work partner for the day - where leaving a crime scene and heading back to the office.

“Wait up!” You yelled at him. He always walked at a supersonic speed, and you couldn’t keep up.

“Walk faster”, he says, without slowing down.

“My legs are short, I can’t keep up with you!”

“Get a pair of rollerblades and hold on to my sleeve, we don’t have all day.”

 

When you made it back to the office, you were relieved to sit down and do some paper work. After a day of running after Gavin and tilting your head back to speak to people, it was nice to look down to your desk for a change.

That’s when a group of FBI agents strolled into the precinct.

“What’s the FBI doing here?” You turned to ask Hank, who was sitting on his desk, practicing coin tricks.

When he looked up to see what you were talking about, he dropped his coin and cursed.

“Sorry”, you apologized for distracting him.

“Never mind, he grunted from under his desk. “Now where did it go?”

The coin had rolled under your desk, so you picked it up and walked up to Hank to hand it to him.

“Thanks, kid”, he said.

‘ _Kid… I’m an adult.’_

“Detroit PD’s gang unit is cooperating with the FBI, that’s why they’re here”, he explained. “Not our department.”

“Right.” You were looking up again to speak to Hank, and it was starting to hurt your neck. You reached your hand to rub the painful spot on the back of your neck.

“Neck pain?” he asked.

“Always. I have to keep tilting my head back to speak to people.”

Connor was sitting at his desk right behind you, and offered to help. “You could do some neck stretches”, he suggested.

“I could”, you said, “if I had time.”

“Let me help you”, he said.

“How?”

“Sit back down”, he pointed to your chair.

Uncertainly, you sat back to your chair. What was he doing to do?

Then, you felt his hands on your neck, his thumbs massaging the tight spot there.

“Does this help?” He asked.

It felt nice, you could get used to this. “It does, thanks Connor.”

 

Fowler came out of the conference room and asked you to make the visiting FBI agents some coffee.

You were the youngest person working at the precinct, so these kinds of menial tasks usually fell on you.

You walked into the break room, and as you were preparing the coffee, Gavin walked up to you and used your shoulder to lean on when reaching for a coffee cup on a high shelf.

“Stop leaning on me!” you snapped. “I’m not a countertop.”

“It’s not my fault you’re as tall as a table”, he smirked at you.

You didn’t dignify that with an answer.

 

You gave the guests their coffee and went back to your desk.

Later that evening, when you were staring to finish up your work and head home, one of the guys who came with the FBI, walked up to your desk and chatted you up.

He asked you for coffee. You considered it, he was good looking and seemed like a nice guy, but he was also freakishly tall - you could barely reach his chest when standing up.

You could feel the pain in your neck coming back when talking to him, and as you reached back to rub your neck, you suddenly felt two hands grab your underarms and lift you up.

“Whoa!” you yelped.

“Is this better?” It was Connor. He was freakishly strong, and didn’t seem to have to strain himself much to lift you to the FBI guys eye-level and keep you there.

You couldn’t help but laugh. The stranger thought it was hilarious too.

“Yes, Connor. This is perfect.” You made arrangements to see the FBI guy for coffee the next day. Connor held you up the whole time.

Once the guy left, Connor put you back down carefully.

“Thanks Connor”, you giggled, “could you just walk behind me and do that every time I have to talk to someone?”

“That’s a good idea. I guess I’ll have to be your partner from now on”, he smiled and winked.

“Hey, look what I found from storage.” Hank walked up to your desk holding a small stool. “Now you don’t have to look up to talk to anyone.”

 

It had been a joke, but you ended up using that stool regularly whenever someone came to your desk to talk to you. Soon everyone in the office got used to seeing you stand on it on a regular basis.


	3. A 30-year-old infant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally introduce your boyfriend Connor to your friends.

The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly on a group of friends sitting outside of an indie coffee shop in West Village. It was only 10 am, but it was already scorching outside. Summer had finally come to Detroit.

You were sipping an ice tea, while your boyfriend Connor was holding a cup of shining blue liquid. It was thirium, the main ingredient in androids “blue blood”.

The coffee shop you had brought Connor into was one of the only android-friendly places in your area. It was a perfect place to finally introduce him to your friends: Janice and Emma. They were thrilled to finally meet him.

Their first greeting was a bit awkward. As happy as your friends were that you were finally dating someone, they were still visibly weirded out by the fact that Connor was an android. They tried to hide it to be polite, but their confusion was apparent.

“So… how did you two meet?” Janice asked.

“We met in November”, you told them.

“I was sent to Detroit PD to help investigators with crimes related to deviant androids”, Connor explained. “I was assigned to (Y/N)’s team.”

“Oh, a workplace romance!” Emma said with excitement. She was a sucker for cute love stories. “How did you two end up together? Was it love at first sight?”

You laughed nervously, and glanced at Connor. He seemed a little embarrassed too.

“I think we grew on each other over time”, you told them.

“How old are you?” Janice asks Connor.

Connor paused to think. The concept of age was somewhat different to androids than it was for humans. He was modeled after a man in his late twenties, but he was created last year.

“Oh, he’ll be one in august”, you said.

Silence.

Your friends look at the two of you, not knowing what to say.

Connor sipped at his thirium cup, avoiding their gazes.

“So…” Janice started, stretching the word to fill the silence, while figuring out what to say. “You’re like, an infant.”

You chocked on your ice tea. “What? No, he’s not a- …Connor, please explain.”

“Androids don’t age”, he said. “I’m modeled to look like a thirty-year-old human, but I was created august last year.”

Janice and Emma were trying to process what he was saying, but they still looked confused, and a little uncomfortable.

You sighed and leaned your head to Connor’s shoulder. You had known this was going to be difficult, but you had hoped that your friends could understand.

Connor put his cup down and draped his arm across your shoulder, pulling you closer. He looked at your face, checking for signs of distress. He was ready to leave if you got too uncomfortable.

“I can’t believe it has only been less than a year”, Connor said. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

It took you a few seconds to realize he was making a joke. You chuckled.

He really had known you almost his whole life.

He had only been in your life for a fraction of it, but it felt like he had been there for much longer.

Silence fell again.

“I’m happy for you”, Emma said finally. “Really. You look cute together.”

You looked at Connor and saw him smile. Seeing him smile could still make your heart skip a beat, like it did the first time you realized you loved him.

 

“So, what’s android-sex like?” Janice blurted out, taking everyone by surprise.

““Janice!?”” You and Emma both yelled out.

There was a short, shocked silence, but it was soon broken by Janice’s laughter. Soon, you were all laughing, releasing the nervous tension around your coffee table.

That’s when you knew, that everything would turn out ok.


End file.
